In recent years, many different types of antipollution devices have been developed and constructed. Such antipollution devices have been installed in automobiles, factories, and other pollution-producing facilities in order to substantially reduce the noxious fumes and pollutants produced. Typically, the antipollution devices are intended to reduce or eliminate the carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons produced in automobile exhausts, and to substantially eliminate the smoke and particulate material produced by factories.
Although antipollution devices have been satisfactory to some extent, typically they have the drawbacks of being costly to build and install, and in many cases, decrease efficiency. For example, present antipollution devices used in connection with the automobile engine substantially reduce the engine's efficiency and substantially reduce the mileage obtained per gallon of gasoline.
Accordingly, it has long been desirable to construct and develop an antipollution device for use in connection with factories, vehicles, and other pollution-producing facilities, with the antipollution device being inexpensive to manufacture and install, inexpensive to maintain, and substantially reducing pollution without reducing efficiency.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antipollution device which satisfies one or more of the foregoing objectives. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved antipollution device for use in such applications as vehicles, factories, and the like, which substantially reduces pollutants in an economical and efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved antipollution device which, when installed on vehicles, substantially reduces the carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons contained in the exhaust gases.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an antipollution device which is simple in construction, inexpensive to build, install, and maintain, and is efficient in operation.